<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big softie by cuddlytuggie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097406">Big softie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie'>cuddlytuggie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26097406</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlytuggie/pseuds/cuddlytuggie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another adorable agere story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big softie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/gifts"></a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                           <br/>Disel 10, was a big softie at heart, shure he might be a little grumpy, but underneath that he's really a gentle giant that needs love.</p><p>Disel 10 was alone in his shed, whimpering in the corner, "i..wan wuv..".. said the poor engine with tears in his eyes, becoming more upset he started crying, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" he wailed like an infant as he smashed his claw onto the floor having a temper tantrum. </p><p>His driver was worried about the poor disel engine and quickly ran inside the shed to comfort Disel 10, "awwwww, there there, it's ok.." his driver reassured, gently patting the disel like a puppy, but poor disel still cried, "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH..WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!". His driver took out Disel 10's pacifier, gently giving it to the regressing disel. </p><p>Disel 10 slowly started suckling and his breathing began to slow, his driver smiled comfortingly and patted Disel 10. <br/>"It's ok little guy, you are loved and you will always be".. said his driver comfortingly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>